Sur le champs de bataille
by Saluzozette
Summary: Où est mon cousin ? Par Merlin ou est Merry ! Les fiers chevaliers du Gondor sont entrés triomphants dans la cité, mais il n'est pas parmi eux. Il est peut être sur le champs de bataille, blessé, peut être même mort ! Oh non non non, pas mort par pitié..
1. Chapter 1

« _Derrière ce mur, il y a Pippin. Derrière ce mur, il y a Pippin. Derrière ce mur..._ »

Un grand coup d'épée s'abat sur mon bouclier. Le choc est tellement rude que je chancèle. Mais j'ai vite fait de me rattraper et de tuer l'Orc qui se trouve devant moi. Pas question que je cède maintenant. Pas alors que je ne suis qu'a quelque centaines de mètre seulement de mon cousin. Imperturbable, ma litanie reprend dans ma tête.

« _Derrière ce mur, il y a Pippin. Derrière ce mur, il y a Pippin._ »

Cette bataille n'en finit pas. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ? Combien de temps que je m'escrime à m'approcher de la citadelle ?

Jamais je ne me suis battu aussi longtemps. Le combat que nous livrons contre les assaillants de Minas Thirith dure depuis plusieurs heures déjà et je n'en vois toujours pas la fin. Au début, j'étais terrifié. Pour moi, pour mon cousin, pour dame Eowyne. Mais maintenant, mes attaques pleuvent de façon mécanique. Je sais que quand ce combat sera finit, je me dégouterais. Parce que ça ne me fait plus rien de prendre des vies à coup d'épée.

Je suis fatigué, j'ai faim, j'ai peur, mais je ne m'arrête pas. Je ne m'arrête pas car cela signerais ma mort immédiate. Et je n'ai pas le droit de mourir avant d'avoir revus Pippin et de m'être excusé. Lui et Gandalf étaient censés venir ici après que mon cousin ait regardé dans le Palantir. Alors ça signifie que mon Pippin se bat en même temps que moi, de l'autre côté de ce mur immense. Si près et si loin à la foi.

Soudain, un cri affreux vrille à mes oreilles et je me retourne d'un bond. Ça ne peut être que celui de Dame Eowyne. Et en effet, là, à une dizaine de pieds de moi, celle qui a accepté de me prendre en charge alors que le roi le refusait se tient entre son père et lui. Lui. Le Nazgul. Ce Nazgul. Celui qui a poignardé Frodon.

Le roi Téoden est allongé à même le sol, sans doute gravement blessé, mais sur le coup, ça m'est bien égal. Et quoi ! Il n'a pas voulu de moi dans cette bataille ! Il m'a traité comme un pauvre enfant sans défense alors que je fête mes 32 ans dans un mois ! Du moins, si j'arrive à survivre jusque-là.

Enfin bref, le fait est que ce n'est pas voir celui à qui j'ai juré allégeance gravement blessé qui fait mouvoir mon bras. Et si mon épée s'abat pour Dame Eowine, ce n'est qu'une toute petite partie de la force qui m'anime. Non, à la vérité, c'est la soif de vengeance qui me fait bouger. Ce Nazgul du Mordor a poignardé Frodon. Mon Frodon, mon cousin, mon presque frère. Et je n'oublierais jamais le hurlement de souffrance qu'il a poussé ce jour-là.

En écho à ce souvenir, je hurle à mon tour. Le Nazgul a saisit Dame Eowine à la gorge et est à deux doigts de la tuer quand j'abats mon arme. Evidemment, je suis un Hobbit, et lui un Nazgul. Donc le plus au point que je puisse toucher est la jointure de ses genoux. Cela suffit.

Mais à peine mon bras a-t-il frappé, qu'une douleur fulgurante m'arrache un cri de souffrance. Je tombe en arrière, la main qui tenait l'épée contre mon torse. Une vague de panique m'envahis l'esprit. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Mon bras ! Est-ce que je vais le perdre ? Est-ce que je vais mourir ? Mes doigts sont maintenant noirs et la couleur pour le moins inquiétante remonte petit à petit vers mon coude. Au moindre mouvement, il va tomber en morceaux c'est sûr !

Terrifié, je relève la tête et la scène qui se joue sous mes yeux me bloque le souffle. La douleur et la panique passent immédiatement en second plan. Dame Eowyne vient de terrasser le Nazgul ! Elle vient de lui planter l'épée là ou devrait – théoriquement – se trouver son visage. En entendant le hurlement de souffrance que pousse la créature, un élan de joie mauvaise m'envahis. Alors créature du Mordor ! Ça fait quoi de se faire poignarder ! Souffre bien pour payer ce que tu as fait à Frodon !

Mais déjà, le Nazgul se tait. Il se recroqueville et son armure se fendille avant de soudainement exploser en morceaux. Inquiet, je regarde autour de moi pour le chercher des yeux. Mais il faut bien me rendre à l'évidence, la créature n'est plus ici. Il est sans doute mort.

Un sourire de satisfaction horrible s'ettend sur mes lèvres. Attend... Je suis en train de me réjouir de la mort de quelqu'un ! Même s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi surpuissant, même s'il a presque tué Frodon, même s'il était à deux doigts de tuer Dame Eowyne, il était tout de même une créature vivante. Et je me réjouis de le voir mort.

Cette constatation suffit à me faire perdre ma grimace de satisfaction. Où est passé le petit Merry Brandebouc qui ne supportait pas qu'on touche à un arbre dans son enfance ? Où est passé le Hobbit intransigeant lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire du mal à quelqu'un ? Oh Pippin... Mon Pippin, viens me dire qu'il est toujours là... Viens me dire que je ne l'ai pas perdu...

Alors que je fixe le ciel avec stupéfaction devant la découverte de ma perte de personnalité, une tête hideuse et verte entre dans mon champ de vision.

- Et ben petit idiot ! Ce n'est pas le lieu pour faire la sieste !

Sans me laisser le temps de me remettre de ma surprise, l'Orc brandit son arme et donne un grand coup à l'endroit où se trouvait mon épaule moins d'une seconde avant. En voyant venir l'attaque, j'ai roulé sur le côté et me suis redressé à toute vitesse sans prendre garde à la douleur lancinante dans mon bras. L'Orc à un rire guttural et je constate que lorsque j'ai frappé le Nazgul, j'ai perdus mon épée et mon bouclier. De toute façon, je ne peux pas me servir de mon bras droit alors à quoi bon ?

Un instant, je suis tenté de me réfugier auprès de Dame Eowyne pour qu'elle me protège. Mais un simple coup d'œil vers elle suffit à me dissuader de prendre cette option. Elle est au-dessus de son père, sans doute en train de soigner ses blessures. Et il est hors de question que je donne raison au roi. Je peux me battre, et avec ou sans bras droit. Après tout mince ! Je suis un Hobbit de la Compté et je peux le prouver ! En plus je suis sur que Pippin se bat lui... et je ne vais pas me laisser faire par un gosse qui à huit ans de moins que moi !

Heureux de constater qu'il reste quand même quelque chose du Merry que je connaissais en moi, je souris méchamment à mon adversaire qui semble désemparé devant ma réaction. Mais il se reprend très vite et, son épée dans la main droite et une longue lance dans la main gauche m'invective violemment.

- Pourquoi tu souri petit merdeux ! Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Les chevaliers du Gondor n'ont tellement plus de couilles pour faire se battre des enfants ?

C'est la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Qu'on m'insulte, d'accord. Qu'on me crache dessus, à la limite. Mais jamais, jamais il ne faut me parler de ma taille. Certes, je suis petit pour un Homme, pour un Orc, pour un Elfe, pour un Nazgul. Mais Pippin et moi avons toujours été fières de notre taille, plutôt grande pour des Hobbits.

D'un mouvement souple et négligeant mon bras qui pend lamentablement le long de mes côtes, je roule sur le sol, attrape une épée de ma main valide et me rue sur mon ennemis.

_- J'ai 34 ans ! Je ne suis pas un enfant !_

Pris par surprise, l'Orc n'a pas le temps de lever son épée et c'est dans un hurlement de bête assoiffé de sang que je me jette sur lui. D'un coup de poing dans la mâchoire je le fais basculer sur le sol et lui enfonce ma lame dans la gorge.

Ma première réaction est de sourire devant ma réussite. Ma seconde et de cracher du sang. C'est alors que je comprends mon problème. Mon gros problème.

_- Merde..._

Ma voix n'est qu'un gargouillis et un filet de liquide rouge et visqueux coule le long de mon menton. Je sais déjà ce qui m'arrive, mais j'ai quand même besoin de voir pour être sûr.

Alors je baisse les yeux et mon coeur ce glace. Qu'est-ce que ce fichue Orc foutait avec une lance de cette taille à la main ? Et pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas lâché quand je lui ai sauté dessus au lieu de la brandir devant lui ? Et pourquoi je n'ai pas réagis avant de courir m'empalé sur ce bout de fer ? Oui, parce que maintenant, je me retrouve avec une moitié de lance planté dans le ventre... et ce n'est pas vraiment agréable.

Dans un râle rauque, je m'effondre sur le côté. J'ai du mal à respirer, le métal du fer mord ma chair sans la moindre pitié et mes membres n'obéissent plus vraiment à mon cerveau. Relevant péniblement la tête, je regarde autour de moi, quêtant une aide salutaire. Mais à côté de la carcasse d'un gigantesque Olifant et au milieu des combats qui font rage, personne ne semble me remarquer. En même temps, qui ferais attention un simple Hobbit sur le champ de bataille. Tout le monde s'en fiche, mon nom ne restera même pas dans l'histoire. Je ne suis qu'un vagabond loin de chez lui, venus mourir pour une guerre qui n'est pas la sienne...

Non c'est faux. Je me bats pour Frodon. Pour la Compté. Et Pippin va venir me chercher. C'est sûr. Mon cousin ne m'oubliera pas.

Brusquement, un Orc se penche au-dessus de moi. En constatant que je respire encore, un méchant sourire nait sur ses lèvres, dévoilant ses dents noires et pourris. Dans un réflexe puéril, ma main cherche à tâtons mon épée.

- En voilà un qu'est toujours pas mort ! Ricana-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Du bout du pied, il tapote mon flanc. Le coup n'est pas violant mais suffit à me faire hurler de douleur. La lance se fiche plus profondément en moi un étau glacé se resserre sur mon abdomen.

- Ça fait mal hein ? Ricane-t-il. T'inquiète pas va, je m'en vais t'achever !

Alors qu'il lève son épée, une image prend forme devant les yeux. Un souvenir. Boromir. C'est un peu bizarre de penser à lui alors que je vais mourir... mais soudain tout me revient comme une gifle. Boromir qui se bat pour nous protéger Pippin et moi. Boromir qui lutte, même avec plusieurs flèches dans le torse. Et mon cousin qui réagit avant moi pour protéger notre ami.

Alors cette fois c'est mon tour. Je me bats pour Frodon. Je ne me laisserais pas faire. Je ne mourrais pas sans avoir lutté jusqu'au bout. Ainsi, quand l'Orc s'apprête à frapper, mon épée se dresse soudain entre lui et moi et s'enfonce sans difficulté dans le cuire qui recouvre sa peau. J'ai le temps de voir sa surprise avant que la vie ne s'éteigne dans ses yeux. J'ai le temps de le voir basculer vers moi alors que ma vision se trouble. J'ai le temps de sentir la lance mordre une fois de plus mon ventre avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Mais malgré tout, je lutte. Je ne mourrais pas. Pas avant d'avoir revus Pippin. Il va venir me chercher. C'est sûr. C'est mon cousin. Mon Pippin.

Je flotte. J'ai l'impression de voler. Je ne ressens plus rien. Je n'ai plus mal au bras, plus de lance dans le ventre. Est-ce ça d'être mort ? Ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus rien penser. Ce n'est pas désagréable...

Le seul ennuie c'est que justement, je ne pense pas à rien. Je pense à Pippin. Pippin qui doit m'en vouloir. Pippin qui va venir me chercher. J'en suis sûr. J'ai confiance en lui. Mais arrivera-t-il à me trouver sur l'immense champ de bataille ? Alors que je suis caché par la carcasse de l'Orc que j'ai tué ?

D'un seul coup, une pensé me frappe. Et s'il était mort comme moi ? Non, je veux plutôt dire, et s'il était mort ? Après tout, si je pense, c'est que je ne le suis pas. Mais je ne suis pas passé loin... alors pourquoi n'aurait-il pas eut moins de chance que moi ?

Mon cœur se contracte violemment à cette idée. Non. Mon Pippin ne peut pas être mort. C'est impossible. D'abord, parce que Gandalf veille sur lui. Ensuite, parce qu'il est increvable. Après tout, combien de fois est-il tombé des arbres, a-t-il faillit se noyé, a-t-il été gravement malade dans notre enfance ? Un nombre incalculable et il s'en est toujours sortit. Non vraiment. Pippin ne peux pas être mort.

Mais alors où est-il ? Pourquoi tarde-t-il temps à venir me chercher ? Un autre doute m'assaille alors. Et s'il m'en voulait toujours ? Et s'il ne me pardonnait jamais ? Peut-être m'a-t-il trouvé mais n'a-t-il rien dit. Peut-être va-t-il me laisser mourir ici...

Non mais qu'est-ce que je pense là moi ? Ça va pas ? Pippin n'est pas comme ça ! Je le connais pourtant, comme puis-je douter ?

Mais toujours en proie à une peur que je ne peux combattre, je me renfonce petit à petit dans mon état comateux. Je suis tellement bien que j'en oublie peu à peu mes soucis. Après tout, le silence est si calme... Il fait si bon... Peut-être ai-je envie de rester ici pour toujours. Si c'est pour retrouver la vie alors qu'on ne fait qu'y souffrir et combattre, très peu pour moi...

Encore un long moment s'écoule. Et moi je sens mon esprit se retirer à petit pas. Et je le laisse faire. Je ne lutte plus. La mort m'apparait à présent plus plaisante que la vie.

Soudain, je sens un grand poids s'ôter de ma poitrine. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il était là, mais d'un seul coup, j'ai l'impression de mieux respirer. Un son étouffé que je n'identifie pas me parvient. Il me semble vaguement familier et me donne brusquement une terrible envie de vivre. Une main douce vient alors se glisser sous ma nuque et je me sens soulevé.

**- Merry c'est moi...**

Cette voix... C'est toi ? C'est toi mon Pippin ? Dans un effort sur-hobbit, je papillonne des paupières et essaye de fixer mon regard sur mon cousin. Oh mon Pippin... J'ai eu si peur que tu sois mort. Si peur que tu ne viennes pas...

**- C'est moi, c'est Pippin**, continue-t-il d'une voix brisée.

Je vois bien que c'est toi cousin. J'ai des yeux tu sais... Soudain, une larme perle de ses yeux et me tombe sur la joue. Il me fait quoi là ? Je croyais que le Pérégrin pleurnichard était un gamin de sept ans ! Et celui qui se tient devant moi en à 24 alors il va me faire le plaisir d'arrêter tout de suite !

Mais tu sais Pippin... même si j'ai eu peur que tu me laisse là, je n'ai jamais douté de toi. J'étais sûr que tu viendrais me chercher. J'en étais sûr.

_- Je savais que tu me retrouverais..._

En silence, il hoche la tête. Hey cousin... Maintenant que tu es sûr que je suis vivant, tu ne vas pas me laisser là pas vrais ? Dis-moi que tu ne vas pas me laisser tomber. Tu m'en veux toujours ? Je m'en veux tu sais... Je m'en veux vraiment. Comme je n'ai pas encore la force de lui poser cette dernière question, je lui tends faiblement la main. Il s'en saisit et je sens bien son bras qui me sert contre lui. Mais j'ai peur... Peur qu'il reparte. Peur qu'il me déteste...

_- Est-ce que tu vas me laisser là ?_

Pippin a l'air profondément choqué par ma question. C'est rassurant. Il se penche un peu plus sur moi, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit juste à côté de mon oreille.

**- Non Merry. Je vais prendre soin de toi.**

C'était à peine plus qu'un murmure, mais je sens une rassurante chaleur gonfler ma poitrine. Un sourire faiblard s'étend sur mes lèvres et je lui sers la main. Merci Pippin. Merci de m'aimer toujours après ce que j'ai fais.

Soudain, mes yeux se font lourds, et j'ai juste le temps de voir le regard affolé de mon cousin avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Quand je me réveille à nouveau, il me faut un peu de temps pour comprendre où je suis. Je me sens lourd... Je ne peux faire un seul geste et le moindre effort m'épuise. Mais au moins, on m'a retiré cette fichue lance. Je me voyais mal la garder toute ma vie quand même...

Oui parce que maintenant, je suis persuadé que je vais vivre. Mon cousin ne m'a pas laissé tomber. Je vais me remettre et on reprendra la lutte contre Sauron. Je continuerais à me battre !

Soudain, un doute m'assaille. Est-ce que mon bras est toujours là ? Parce que sans lui, je ne suis plus que la moitié de moi-même, et je ne parle pas au sens figuré. A bout de souffle rien qu'après avoir tourné la tête, je constate avec soulagement que mon membre est à sa place. Il est tout emmailloté dans des bandages, mais en voyant mes doigts qui dépassent, je suis rassuré. Ils sont de couleur normal.

Soudain, le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre me parvient. Mais je n'ai plus la force de me soulever pour voir de qui il s'agit. On s'active autour de moi et ce n'est que quand mon cousin se hisse sur la chaise qu'il a placé près de mon lit que je comprends.

_- Bonjour Pippin..._

**- Ne parle pas. Tu vas te fatiguer. Dors Merry.**

_- Tu m'as manqué tu sais..._

Il ne répond pas. Il reste muré dans son silence boudeur. Je le savais... Il m'en veut toujours. S'était pourtant évident ! Je baisse la tête et pince les lèvres pour contenir ma tristesse.

_- Tu m'en veux encore ?_

Il semble un instant interloqué par ma question. Quelque secondes passent pendant lesquelles il semble réfléchir à une réponse adéquate mais ne parvient pas à formuler sa phrase. Alors je l'aide. De toute façon, il faut que je m'excuse.

_- Je le savais._ _Je suis désolé tu sais... Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Je m'en suis voulu après tu ne peux pas savoir ! On aura pu ne jamais se revoir !_

Et voilà ! Fichue larmes ! Elles ne pouvaient pas rester à leurs places non ? Faut qu'elles viennent prendre racines dans mes yeux ! Gêné, je détourne la tête. Et pourtant qu'est-ce que j'ai envie de pleurer...

**- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

C'est mon tour d'être interloqué. Est-il réellement possible qu'il ait oublié ce que j'ai fait ? Il a pourtant excellente mémoire d'habitude...

_- Quand tu es partit avec Gandalf, j'étais en colère. Je t'ai crié dessus... Mais dès que vous avez disparut, Je m'en suis voulu atrocement et je..._

**- Pour ça ?**

Je n'aime pas vraiment le ton de sa phrase. "Pour ça ?" ? Oui ! Pour ça ! S'il ne trouve pas cela important, moi si ! Je marmonne une réponse inintelligible et il prend tout de suite une mine inquiète.

**- Ne le prend pas mal Merry ! Moi je pensais que ****tu**** m'en voudrais toujours !**

_- Pourquoi je devrais t'en vouloir ?_

**- Si je n'avais pas regardé dans le palantir, je n'aurais pas mis la vie de Frodon et Sam en danger. **

Je ne réponds pas. A la vérité, j'en suis incapable. Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'effectivement, je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant à mes deux amis quand Pippin a saisi cette pierre de malheur. Mais alors, le teint pâle de mon cousin, ses soubresauts, ses hoquets de peur et de douleur, tout me revient avec la netteté d'une image dans un livre. Un petit sourire triste étire mes lèvres.

_- Je dois t'avouer que je n'y ai même pas pensé une seconde. Leurs vies sont tout le temps en danger... Bien plus que les nôtres. C'est pour ta vie à toi que je me suis inquiété. Et si tu avais vu la tête que tu faisais quand tu tenais le palantir, tu te serais inquiété aussi crois-moi !_

**- Excuse-moi d'avoir été trop curieux.**

D'un haussement d'épaule, je le rassure.

_- Bah, c'est dans notre nature. Toi et moi on est comme ça c'est tout. Et puis au final ça a été utile._

**- Je suis toujours utile ! Tu ne le savais pas ?**

Cette réponse typiquement Pippiniesque m'arrache un rire. Mais la douleur le transforme bien vite en hoquet. Je garde ensuite le silence, simplement pour savourer la présence de mon cousin à mes côtés. Quand je pense que j'ai préféré un instant la mort à la vie...

Le grondement sourd qui sort de l'estomac de Pippin m'arrache à mes sombres pensées. Il a dut croire que je me suis endormis parce qu'il se lève en silence et s'apprête à quitter la pièce. Non mais je ne vais pas le laisser partir comme ça !

_- Je suis content que tu m'ai retrouvé Pippin..._

Sans se retrouver, mon cousin me répond. Et c'est le sourire que j'entends dans sa voix qui me fait le plus de bien depuis qu'on m'a retiré la lance.

**- A moi aussi tu m'as manqué.**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Merry ! Merry !**

Mais où est-il donc ? La bataille est terminée et je ne le trouve pas. Les fiers cavaliers du Rohan sont entrés triomphants dans la ville, mais je ne l'ai pas aperçu parmi eux.

Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter là... Où est mon cousin ?

Soudain, j'aperçois, au milieu de la cohue, le haut chapeau de Gandalf.

**- Gandalf !**

J'ai beau m'époumoner, il ne m'entend pas. Faut dire que tous ces grands hommes font un bruit pas possible. Vous ne pouvez pas vous taire non ? Vous ne voyez pas que je suis en train de me disloquer d'inquiétude ?

De toutes mes forces, je pousse le jeune homme qui se trouve devant moi pour me frayer un chemin jusqu'au magicien.

- Hey ! Hurle-t-il. Fait attention gamin !

Je renifle avec mépris. Gamin... Il s'est vu lui ? Il a quoi ?... 18 ans ? Alors que moi j'ai mes 24 ans bien sonnés ! Tout ça à cause de ma petite taille. En plus, je suis plutôt grand pour un hobbit ! Je ne suis, certes, pas encore majeur mais ce n'est pas une raison.

Je ne prends pourtant pas le temps de lui expliquer le fond de ma pensée car Gandalf m'a enfin aperçu. Il me couve d'un regard bienveillant du haut de son cheval tandis que je m'escrime à m'approcher de lui.

- Peregrin, sourit-il avant de redevenir soudain sérieux. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Alors mon inquiétude se lit si facilement sur mon visage ? Ce n'est pas bon ça...

**- Savez-vous où est Merry ? Je n'arrive pas à le trouver...**

L'air sérieux de Gandalf devient tout de suite inquiet. Lui aussi pense qu'il a pu arriver quelque chose.

Il m'attrape par le col et me hisse sur le dos du cheval avant de le lancer au galop dans les rues de Minas Thirit. Les maisons et les habitants défilent à une vitesse incroyable devant mes yeux. Comme lorsque nous chevauchions à travers le Rohan. Mais cela m'importe peu. Je n'ai que l'image de mon cousin devant les yeux. Non seulement je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trop longtemps, mais en plus, il est introuvable...

Le cheval s'arrête brusquement devant la salle du trône et je descends sans attendre Gandalf.

- Peregrin ! Cri-il dans mon dos tandis que je me rue à l'intérieur.

**- Merry !**

Mais seul le silence répond à mon cri. Le son de ma voix résonne longuement dans la pièce. Près du trône, Aragorne se tient auprès de Dame Eowyn. Elle a les yeux rougis par les pleures mais je m'en fiche.

- Pippin ? S'étonne Aragorne. Que se passe-t-il ?

**- Où est Merry ?**

Je suis au bord de l'hystérie. Si on ne me dit pas tout de suite où est mon cousin, s'il va bien et s'il est en sécurité, je ne réponds plus de mes actes !

- Mon Dieu ! S'écrit Dame Eowyn. Merry !

**- Vous savez où il est ?** Demandai-je pleins d'espoirs.

- Non... Mais je l'ai vu sur le champ de bataille. Il m'a aidé à terrasser un Nazgûl. Il faut le retrouver ! Je lui dois la vie !

Cette dernière phrase m'irrite au plus haut point. Et, incapable de retenir mon inquiétude et mes nerfs plus longtemps, je lâche, hargneux :

**- Même sans ça il faudrait le retrouver !**

Je m'enfuis rapidement avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de m'arrêter. Je passe en courant devant un Gimli stupéfait et prend le chemin de la grande porte. Merry, tout seul, sur le champ de bataille ! Je sais bien que s'il n'est pas entré avec les cavaliers c'est qu'il a un problème. Il est peut-être blessé ! Peut-être-même mort !

Cette idée me soulève le cœur et je titube. Je n'en peux plus... Cette ville est immense ! La Grande Porte est encore loin et déjà le souffle me manque. Soudain, je me sens soulevé et j'atterris avec stupéfaction devant Aragorne, qui a lancé sa monture à toute allure. Y'a pas à dire, ça va plus vite.

**- Aragorne !**

- Tu n'aurais pas dût parler comme ça à Dame Eowyne Pippin.

Je baisse la tête. Pourtant je ne ressens aucune honte. La vie de mon cousin est plus importante que n'importe quel haut fait. Je n'ai pas aimé la tournure de sa phrase. Comme si Merry ne méritait pas qu'on ne fasse attention à lui que parce qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie ! Aragorne paraît comprendre le fil de mes pensées car il reprend :

- Elle ne pensait pas à mal, elle s'en veut de ne pas s'être soucier plus tôt de celui qui lui à sauver la vie.

Nous franchissons enfin la Grande Porte et arrivons sur le champ de bataille. Que c'est grand ! Merry peut-être n'importe où !

- Rendons nous là où le roi Téoden est tombé.

**- Le roi Téoden est mort ?**

Le choc de la nouvelle me coupe le souffle. Voici donc l'explication des larmes de Dame Eowyne ! Et moi je lui en veux de ne pas se soucier de mon cousin alors que son père vient de mourir ! Quel idiot...

Nous y sommes.

Sans attendre, je me laisse glisser du cheval et commence à déambuler au hasard, tout en criant le nom de mon cousin. Je sens le regard attristé d'Aragorne dans mon dos mais cela m'importe peu. Je ne rentrerais pas à la cité, dussais-je y passer la nuit, avant d'avoir retrouvé mon cousin. Quel que soit son état.

Ça doit bien faire une demi-heure que je cherche sans succès. J'ai cessé de crier car la poussière m'irrite la gorge. Plus les minutes passent, et plus mon espoir s'amenuise de trouver mon cher Merry vivant.

Je connais bien le sentiment d'inquiétude. Il ne me quitte plus depuis que j'ai appris que Frodon et Sam sont partit seuls pour le Mordor. Mais là, ce n'est pas pareil. Pour mes deux amis, c'est une petite bête qui me ronge de l'intérieur. On ne la remarque pas beaucoup mais dès que l'on est tout seul avec ses propres pensées, elle gonfle et prend toute la place. Alors que pour Merry, c'est une peur glaciale qui m'enveloppe tout entier et qui mène un assaut acharné avec mes nerfs dès que je vois un nouveau corps. Mais jusque-là, choux blanc. Je tente une nouvelle dois de crier :

**- Merry ! Où es-tu ? Si tu m'entends répond ! Je t'en prie...**

Les derniers mots ne sont qu'un sanglot rauque échappé de ma gorge en feu. Je suis un idiot. Si Merry était capable de me répondre il le ferait.

Je titube un instant et tombe à genoux, faisant voler un nuage de poussière autour de moi. Je me mords la joue à m'en faire mal pour empêcher les larmes de couler. C'est le goût du sang dans ma bouche qui me réveille. Merry a peut-être ce goût métallique affreux dans la sienne en ce moment. Qu'il soit mort ou vivant je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

Péniblement, je me relève et crache un peu de sang. Je redresse la tête et regarde autour de moi. Un gigantesque olifant et allongé sur le flanc à une cinquantaine de pieds de là. Autour de lui, il y a des orcs et des hommes allongés pèle mêle. Je m'approche quand une voix rauque ce fait entendre derrière moi.

- Hey gamin... aide moi... s'il te plait...

De surprise, je sursaute violement et fait volte-face. A trois mètres de moi, couché sur le dos, un homme me regarde. Il semble blessé et bas plusieurs fois des paupières avant de prendre un air contrit.

- Veuillez me pardonner maître hobbit, je ne vous avez pas reconnus... S'il vous plait... J'ai besoin d'aide...

Je retrouve de nouveau le contrôle de mon corps et me précipite à genoux près de lui.

**- Oui ! Bien sûr ! Tout de suite !**

Je regarde éperdument autour de moi et aperçoit Aragorne accompagné de Légolas qui, comme moi, déambules parmi les cadavres.

**- Aragorne ! Il y a un blessé ici ! Il faut s'occuper de lui !**

Il se retourne vivement vers Légolas, lui dit quelque chose et court vers moi. A cet instant, mon attention se reporte sur le blessé qui me regarde les sourcils froncés.

- Il y a donc plusieurs hobbits sur ce champ de bataille où bien la mort me trouble-t-elle la mémoire ? Vous n'êtes pas celui que j'ai vu tout à l'heure...

Je le regarde avec un instant de scepticisme puis mon visage s'éclaire.

**- Merry ? Vous avez vu Merry ? C'est mon cousin ! Où est-il ?**

Tandis qu'Aragorne arrive près de nous, je saisis la main de l'homme. Je m'accroche au moindre espoir comme Gollum s'accroche à l'anneau. Mais l'homme secoue la tête avec désolément :

- J'espérais qu'il s'en était sorti... Mais si ce n'est pas vous et que vous ignorez où il se trouve, il est sans doute trop tard... désolé...

- Ne dites pas ça ! Intervint Aragorne tandis que je me liquéfie sur place. Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Où l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ?

L'homme regarde mon compagnon d'un regard désolé et tend le doigt vers l'olifant.

- Il se battait avec un orc, son épée dans la main gauche. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant qu'il ne savait pas vraiment se battre normalement alors sans son bras droit...

- Pippin, l'interrompt Aragorne. Va voir. Et ne perd pas espoir. Gandalf ne disait-il pas qu'un hobbit et aussi robuste qu'un ours ? Ne perd pas espoir.

Sans un regard pour l'homme qui, en l'espace d'une minute, m'a redonné espoir pour me l'ôter aussitôt et sans scrupules, je me lève et me dirige tel un zombi vers la carcasse de l'énorme animal. Merry, mon cher Merry, se battait avec un orc de la main gauche. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas utiliser son bras droit ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas se défendre pleinement ? Et pourquoi n'étais-je pas là à cet instant ?

Mon regard passe sans s'arrêter sur le cadavre d'un homme, puis d'un orc. Il dérive ensuite sur la carcasse d'un cheval puis de nouveau sur un orc.

Un détail attire alors mon attention. Depuis quand les orcs ont-ils les pieds velus ?

Mon corps est plus rapide que mon cerveau car je suis déjà à genoux près du cadavre quand je comprends enfin. De toutes mes forces, je pousse le corps répugnant et dégage celui de mon cher cousin. Ce que je vois alors me coupe le souffle.

Merry est pâle comme la mort, les yeux clos. Il a le bras droit légèrement brulé du bout des doigts jusqu'au coude, mais surtout, il a une moitié de lance empalée dans le flanc.

**- Merry...**

Ma voix est brisée. Comment vais-je put croire un seul instant qu'il était encore en vie lorsque j'ai vu ses pieds ? Pourtant je lui parle. Je ne suis plus maître de mes actes.

**- Merry, c'est moi...**

Doucement, je passe ma main sous sa nuque et le relève vers moi. Soudain, il papillonne des paupières et me regarde, les yeux vitreux. Je n'ose y croire ! Il est vivant ! Comme un idiot, je répète :

**- C'est moi, c'est Pippin.**

Lorsqu'un faible sourire apparaît sur son visage pâle, les vannes s'ouvrent. Les larmes se mettent à couler sans que je puisse m'arrêter. Il est vivant !

_- Je savais que tu me retrouverais..._

C'était un murmure tellement faible que je ne l'ai presque pas entendu. Je hoche la tête, incapable dire quoique ce soit. Il tend faiblement son bras vers moi et je lui saisis la main. Je voudrais la serrer de toutes mes forces mais je risque de lui faire mal.

_- Est ce que tu vas me laisser là ?_ Demande-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

Comment peut-il penser ça ? Après deux mois sans le voir, il croit sincèrement que je vais le laisser, blessé, à moitié mort sur le champ de bataille ? Mais ça va pas ?

**- Non Merry, je vais prendre soin de toi. **Murmurai-je d'un ton rassurant.

Il sourit et sert faiblement ma main. Puis, soudain, il ferme les yeux et sa tête chute, inerte, contre mon épaule.

**- Merry ? Merry !**

Il ne va pas me faire ça ! Je viens à peine de le retrouver vivant et il veut me claquer entre les doigts ? Jamais de la vie !

**- Aragorne !**

Je hurle. Peu importe ma gorge qui me brule maintenant. La vie de Merry dépend de moi.

**- Aragorne ! Légolas !**

Mais ce n'est pas eux qui surgissent devant moi, c'est Gimli. Il me regarde un instant puis semble enfin apercevoir mon cousin.

- Par la barbe du roi des nains ! S'écrit-il en tombant à genoux près de nous. C'est Merry ! Est ce qu'il est...?

**- Il est blessé ! Il faut vite trouver de l'aide ! Allez chercher quelqu'un ! S'il vous plait !**

Sans un mot, le nain se relève et part en courant. Je remercie tous les dieux sans distinction de l'avoir fait si compréhensif. Mais en attendant, Merry perd son sang. Ma chemise est déjà tintée de rouge. Je pose délicatement mon cousin inconscient sur le sol et retire le lambeau de tissu. En prenant bien garde à ne pas toucher la lance, je lui pense chaque plaie avec attention. La lance empêche l'hémorragie. Il ne faut surtout pas que j'y touche.

Je le repends ensuite dans mes bras et le sert contre moi. Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé vivant, mes larmes se sont taries. De toute façon, pleurer dans la situation actuelle ne servirait à rien.

Je pose doucement mon front conter le sien.

**- Tu es un idiot Meriadoc. Tu ne pouvais pas faire plus attention non ? Tu te rends compte que tous les Brandeboucs et les Touques m'auraient écorché vif si j'étais rentré sans toi ?**

Je continue de lui dire des mots sans queue ni tête. De toute façon, il ne m'entend pas.

- Peregrin !

Relevant vivement la tête, j'aperçois Gandalf, sur son beau cheval blanc, qui galope vers nous. Il le stop, saute à terre et se penche au-dessus de Merry.

- Il est toujours en vie ?

**- Oui...**

- Très bien. Peregrin, tu vas le mener au château. Je te laisse Grispoile. Tu te tiens bien à la crinière et tu fais attention à ce que Meriadoc ne soit pas trop secoué. C'est clair ?

Sans un mot, j'hoche la tête. Il me hisse alors sur le cheval et m'aide à caler Merry contre mon torse. Le cheval part tout de suite au galop cers la haute cité.

Tout est calme dans la chambre. La porte se referme doucement derrière moi mais même le son très légé du loquet me fait l'effet d'un coup de tonnerre.

Il est dans un état critique, m'a dit le médecin. Je lui ai retiré la lance mais il faut qu'il se repose. C'est très important. Sa vie n'est pas encore hors de danger.

Mon cousin est pâle comme la mort et semble dormir. Doucement, je tire une chaise près de lui et me hisse dessus. Aussitôt, il ouvre les yeux et me sourit faiblement.

_- Bonjour Pippin..._

**- Ne parle pas. Tu vas te fatiguer. Dors Merry.**

_- Tu m'as manqué..._

Je ne réponds pas. Peut-être que si je ne parle pas il va cesser aussi et s'endormir. Mais je le connais pourtant. Il est comme moi : têtu comme une mule. Mais là, j'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Son regard se voile et son visage devient triste.

_- Tu m'en veux encore ?_

La question me laisse perplexe. De quoi devrais-je lui en vouloir ? J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois pas.

_- Je le savais_, reprend-t-il. _Je suis désolé tu sais... Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Je m'en suis voulu après tu ne peux pas savoir ! On aura pu ne jamais se revoir !_

Attend, attend... Mais il a les larmes aux yeux là ! Hey Merry ! Tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même ! C'est mon rôle ça !

**- Mais de quoi tu parles ?**

Il me regarde un instant, troublé à son tour, et m'explique comme si s'était une évidence :

_- Quand tu es partit avec Gandalf, j'étais en colère. Je t'ai crié dessus... Mais dès que vous avez disparut, Je m'en suis voulu atrocement et je..._

**- Pour ça ?**

Mon ton septique semble le vexer car il se refrogne et marmonne une réponse inintelligible.

**- Ne le prend pas mal Merry ! Moi je pensais que ****tu**** m'en voudrais toujours !**

_- Pourquoi je devrais t'en vouloir ?_

**- Si je n'avais pas regardé dans le palantir, je n'aurais pas mis la vie de Frodon et Sam en danger. **

Mon cousin me regarde longuement sans rien dire puis sourit et un peu tristement.

_- Je dois t'avouer que je n'y ai même pas pensé une seconde. Leurs vies sont tout le temps en danger... Bien plus que les nôtres. C'est pour ta vie à toi que je me suis inquiété. Et si tu avais vu la tête que tu faisais quand tu tenais le palantir, tu te serais inquiété aussi crois-moi !_

**- Excuse-moi d'avoir été trop curieux.**

Mon cousin hausse faiblement les épaules.

_- Bah, c'est dans notre nature. Toi et moi on est comme ça c'est tout. Et puis au final ça a été utile._

**- Je suis toujours utile ! Tu ne le savais pas ?**

Ma réponse lui arrache un petit rire qui finit bien vite en hoquet de douleur. Nous gardons ensuite le silence un long moment jusqu'à ce que mon ventre gronde de mécontentement. C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien manger... Je me lève doucement pour ne déranger mon cousin et me dirige vers la porte.

Mais alors que je m'apprête à refermer la porte, la voix de Merry s'élève de nouveau.

_- Je suis content que tu m'ai retrouvé Pippin..._

**- A moi aussi tu m'as manqué.**


End file.
